Wish
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Jumin yang telah berhasil melupakan cinta pertamanya dan memiliki kekasih baru kini harus menghadapi kenyataan menyakitkan mengenai kekasih barunya dan kembali terluka./Jumin Han x Zen/


**Wish © Yue. aoi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Character : Jumin Han x Zen**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt & Comfort**

 **Note : Typo, Jumin's POV, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku diatas kursi di ruang kerjaku dan meraih gelas berisi _wine_ merah. Aku mendekatkan gelas ke bibirku dan cairan merah pahit itu perlahan menuruni kerongkonganku. Desahan pelan keluar dari bibirku. Aku berusaha mengekspresikan rasa lelah yang kini dirasakan jiwa dan ragaku setelah menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk lembur hingga pukul tiga pagi.

Tanganku meraih ponsel tanpa kusadari dan aku segera mengecek pesan, berharap 'dia' akan muncul di _chat room_ meski di sisi lain aku berharap ia tak muncul karena sudah terbuai di alam mimpi. Aku menginginkan segala hal yang terbaik untuknya, termasuk jadwal tidur yang paling baik untuknya.

Mataku segera tertuju pada sebuah nama yang berada di chat room. Seolah memahami kerinduanku, ia muncul di _chat room_ , memberiku kesempatan untuk meluapkan rasa rindu yang akan mencekikku dan membuatku sesak jika tak kuluapkan.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak tidur?

* * *

Aku mengetikkan pesanku padanya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku tak bisa mengirimkan pesan-pesan romantis seperti yang selalu ia kirimkan padaku meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Aku bahkan memikirkan kata-kata yang romantis ketika aku memiliki waktu luang dan mencoba mengutarakannya, namun kata-kata itu seolah tak ingin meninggalkan benakku untuk kutuangkan dalam kata-kata yang dapat terlihat dan dipahami olehnya.

* * *

 **Zen**

Tidak. Aku menunggumu datang ke chat room, Jumin.

Aku tidak bisa tidur karena menunggu pesanmu.

* * *

Kebahagiaan mendadak memenuhi jiwaku dan rasa lelah yang kurasakan seolah menguap begitu saja. Bibirku membentuk seulas senyum tipis tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Sungguh lucu dan agak memalukan sebetulnya. Siapapun yang mengetahui sejarah relasiku dengan kekasihku pasti akan tertawa saat membaca pesan kami atau bahkan menyebut kami menjilat air liur kami sendiri. Namun beginilah kenyataan. Seolah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan, kami yang awalnya saling membenci satu sama lain perlahan mulai tertarik dan akhirnya jatuh cinta hingga menjadi sepasang kekasih.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Jangan membuatku bersalah karena membuatmu menungguku, Hyun. Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Bukankah penampilan adalah hal yang penting bagi seorang aktor sepertimu?

* * *

 **Zen**

Kau juga harus beristirahat. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Kalau tidak, kantung matamu akan semakin hitam dan terlihat seperti panda.

* * *

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar. Perhatian dari kekasihku membuatku merasa benar-benar bahagia. Aku tak peduli jika penampilanku terlihat seperti lelaki berusia lima puluhan di usiaku yang ke dua puluh tujuh sekalipun. Aku hanya peduli dengan cintaku pada kekasihku dan cintanya padaku. Namun terkadang aku khawatir jika aku tak terlihat cukup tampan dan ia akan meninggalkanku meski aku cukup percaya diri dengan wajahku.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Besok kau akan syuting pukul berapa? Beritahu aku, seperti apa adegan yang akan kau perankan besok?

* * *

 **Zen**

Aku akan syuting pukul delapan. Untuk adegan besok, aku akan berperan sebagai pembalap yang melakukan pertandingan. Aku hanya perlu mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi mengunakan motor besarku.

* * *

Mataku terbelalak saat aku membaca pesannya. Aku sudah mengetahui jika ia akan berperan sebagai pebalap di film terbarunya. Aku bahkan sudah memintanya menolak peran itu dengan alasan berbahaya. Namun ia tetap memaksa dan mengatakan jika segalanya akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku membujuknya dengan menjanjikan peran di film yang disutradari oleh sutradara terbaik di Korea yang merupakan kenalanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah pada akhirnya dan membiarkan ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Karir sebagai aktor adalah apa yang diinginkannya dan tak ada hal lain yang membuatnya bahagia. Maka aku tak akan membiarkannya merelakan kebahagiaannya.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Kau akan benar-benar mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi?!

* * *

 **Zen**

Ya.

Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah _expert_ dalam hal mengemudi. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Bukankah seharusnya produser film tak membiarkanmu benar-benar mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi? Seharusnya mereka menyewa _stunt man_ atau setidaknya memakai efek.

* * *

 **Zen**

Karena itulah aku menerima peran ini. Aku senang bisa melakukan hobiku di _film_.

* * *

Aku berdecak kesal membaca pesan dari Hyun. Aku mengetahui hobi-hobinya yang tidak terlalu baik dan mengkhawatirkannya. Ia merokok, menyukai alkohol dan suka mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan hobinya yang seperti itu, aku khawatir jika ia tak bisa melewati usia tiga puluh.

Dahiku berkerut membayangkan Hyun akan mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aku pernah sekali berada di motor yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Motor itu melaju begitu cepat hingga mesin itu menimbulkan suara dan angin kencang menerpa tubuhku. Bahkan mesin motor yang kududuki pun bergetar. Ketika sampai di tujuan, aku berusaha keras agar ekspresi wajahku tetap datar meskipun aku merasa ketakutan sepanjang perjalanan hingga ingin berteriak.

Namun aku lebih khawatir jika Hyun kecelakaan. Ia sudah pernah kecelakaan dan hampir mati jika Jihyun tak membawanya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Bagaimana jika kau celaka?! Aku akan membaca setiap naskah dari peran-peran yang kau ambil selanjutnya dan akan kupastikan kau mengambil peran yang tidak berbahaya.

* * *

 **Zen**

Coba saja. Kau tak akan sempat membacanya. Naskah itu begitu panjang, sayang.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Akan kuluangkan waktu untuk membacanya

* * *

Zen mengirimkan _emot_ tertawa sebagai jawaban atas pesanku. Kurasa ia berpikir aku bermain-main atas ucapanku. Namun aku sangat serius saat ini. Dan aku, Jumin Han, akan mempertanggungjawabkan kalimat apapun yang telah kuucapkan.

* * *

 **Zen**

Ya ampun. Kau ini protektif sekali, sih. Kau mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti ini? Atau kau menjadi emosional karena ini sudah malam?

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Ya, aku mengkhawatirkanmu.

* * *

Zen mengirimkan _emot_ terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian ia segera mengirimkan pesan balasan.

* * *

 **Zen**

Tenang saja, cintaku.

Lelaki tampan sepertiku begitu dicintai oleh Tuhan. Tubuhku pulih dengan cepat seperti _monster._ Sekalipun terjadi sesuatu padaku, aku akan pulih dengan sangat cepat hingga kau tak menyadarinya.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Aku tahu, Hyun. Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu.

Jika kau terus mengambil peran seperti ini, aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjadi aktor.

* * *

 **Zen**

Ouch!

Ketampanan dan talentaku akan terbuang sia-sia!

* * *

Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya. Cinta benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kewarasanku. Sikap over narsis yang sebelumnya begitu mengangguku kini malah membuatku tersenyum.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan ketampanan dan talentamu padaku seorang.

* * *

Zen mengirimkan _emot_ terkejut dan mengirimkan pesan balasan. Aku tersenyum membacanya, ia memikirkan hal-hal yang bahkan tak kupikirkan sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Zen**

Talentaku? Talenta yang mana? Talentaku sebagai bintang porno di tempat tidur?

* * *

Aku terdiam tanpa sadar. Ucapannya menyiratkan akan bercinta dan aku tersadar jika kami memang belum melakukannya. Aku sibuk belakangan ini dan tak ingin terlalu terburu-buru. Namun tubuhku mulai menegang membayangkan Zen telanjang diatas tempat tidurku dengan tubuhnya yang menggairahkan dan kami bercinta.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengelak dan tak membahasnya. Aku tak ingin 'binatang buas' dalam diriku lepas kendali dan aku memanggil Zen untuk datang dan menghabiskan malam penuh gairah.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Seluruh talentamu, tentu saja. Oh ya, kau harus tidur sekarang. Aku juga akan tidur sebentar lagi.

* * *

 **Zen**

Oh, kau akan tidur? Selamat tidur. Jangan lupa memimpikanku, Jumin.

* * *

Zen mengirimkan _emot_ kiss padaku dan aku segera membalas dengan _emot_ yang sama dan meninggalkan _chat_ room. Aku tak peduli jika siapapun yang membuka _chat room_ akan membacanya. Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja, untuk menunjukkan jika Zen milikku dan tak seorangpun bisa mendekatinya seenaknya. Ia adalah teritoriku.

Aku segera melipat tangan dan memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk berdoa dengan cara yang kuingat. Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Zen.

.

.

Aku menyentuh ponselku yang bergetar dan menatap orang-orang yang sedang menatap diagram-diagram yang tertera di proyektor. Mereka semua mendengarkan penjelasanku mengenai keuntungan perusahaan selama kuartal ketiga dan tampak lega.

"Dengan pendapatan yang terus meningkat dan cabang-cabang usaha yang terus berkembang sepeerti ini, saya cukup yakin jika keuntungan perusahaan ini akan meningkat pada kuartal berikutnya," ujarku dengan nada yang terkesan meyakinkan pada para pemegang saham yang menganggukan kepala. Beberapa bahkan tersenyum, mungkin membayangkan jumlah dividen yang akan mereka terima.

Ponselku kembali bergetar dan aku segera menghampiri asisten Kang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Wanita itu mempersiapkan presentasi dan aku yakin ia memahami isi presentasi itu.

Aku segera berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Asisten Kang, bisakah kau melanjutkan presentasi untuk sementara?"

Asisten Kang tampak terkejut. Ia tak pernah memberikan presentasi sebelumnya dan ia agak bingung apa yang harus ia sampaikan.

"Tuan Han, saya akan berusaha memberikan presentasi sebaik mungkin."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menatap para pemegang saham yang kini menatapku dengan heran.

"Saya memilki sedikit urusan. Untuk sementara presentasi akan dilanjutkan oleh asisten Kang."

Aku tak menunggu reaksi para pemegang saham yang sebagian terlihat agak kesal. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari ruangan. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak dan aku segera mengangkat telpon.

"Halo. Saya Han Jumin-"

Aku belum selesai berbicara ketika orang di seberang telpon memotong ucapanku. Aku merasa agak terganggu, namun orang itu terkesan panik jika didengar dari suaranya.

"Apakah anda teman Zen? Bisakah anda datang ke Seoul National University Hospital sekarang juga? Zen kecelakaan."

Seketika nafasku tercekat dan aliran darah di tubuhku seolah berhenti. Aku tergugu, tak mampu mengutarakan isi pikiranku melalui kata. Aku merasa ingin marah dan memaki orang itu, namun aku tak sanggup melakukannya.

"Sekarang dimana Hyun?!" ucapku dengan suara meninggi.

Orang diseberang telpon tampak terkejut. Dengan suara terbata orang itu berkata, "D-dia d-dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Anda d-datanglah ke UGD."

Aku segera mematikan telepon dan berjalan menuju _elevator._ Aku tak lagi peduli dengan rapat yang kutinggalkan. Lagipula aku tetap tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika saat ini aku memimpin rapat.

"Direktur Han, kemana anda akan pergi?" tanya salah seorang _body guard_ kepercayaanku dengan gugup seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Rumah sakit. Kau ikutlah denganku," ujarku pada lelaki itu. Aku menatap _body guard_ lain yang berjaga di dekat pintu ruang rapat dan berkata, "Kalian semua tetaplah disini. Jangan katakan pada ayahku jika aku meninggalkan rapat sekarang."

"Baikllah."

Aku segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi supirku untuk menjemput di depan kantor seraya berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju _elevator._ Aku tak ingin kehilangan kekasihku, tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

Pintu _elevator_ terbuka dan aku segera masuk. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam _chat room_ untuk mengabari semua orang mengenai keadaan Zen sekaligus memberitahu Asisten Kang jika aku tak akan kembali ke kantor.

* * *

 **Jumin Han**

Hyun mengalami kecelakaan. Aku akan berangkat menuju rumah sakit dan tak akan kembali ke kantor hari ini.

* * *

Aku segera keluar dari _chat room_ dan jariku mengetuk-ngetuk _elevator_ dengan tak sabar. Aku berharap _elevator_ segera terbuka di lantai dasar.

Ketika _elevator_ berhenti di lantai dasar, pintu segera terbuka dan aku setengah berlari menuju pintu utama dengan _body guard_ yang mengikutiku.

Mobil telah berhenti di depan pintu dan _body guard_ itu segera membukakan pintu untukku. Aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan berkata, "Antarkan aku menju Seoul National University Hospital."

"Baiklah, direktur Han."

"Tolong kemudikan mobil secepat mungkin."

"Baiklah."

Mobil melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit. Otakku berusaha memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk dan mempersiapkan diri meskipun aku merasa takut jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

Perjalanan selama lima belas menit terasa bagaikan neraka. Tatapanku terus tertuju ke jendela, berharap dapat tiba di rumah sakit secepat dan mengetahui kondisi kekasihku secepat mungkin.

Aku merasa sedikit lega ketika mobil telah memasuki rumah sakit. Aku segera turun di UGD dan mendapati sebuah mobil ambulans baru saja meninggalkan UGD.

Aku segera berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ketika mendapati beberapa petugas medis mendorong sebuah kasur. Aku tertegun ketika mendapati seorang lelaki berambut perak sedang terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Pakaian lelaki itu dipenuhi darah dan sebagian wajahnya tertutup masker oksigen, namun aku masih mengenalinya. Dia kekasihku.

Tubuhku terasa lemas hanya dengan melihatnya. Aku yakin ia pasti tangat kesakitan saat ini. Namun aku menegakkan tubuhku dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

Seorang lelaki berusia empat puluhan awal dengan wajah yang tampak lelah menghampiriku. Aku segera menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apakah anda Han Jumin?" tanya orang itu seraya menatapku dan mengulurkan tangan.. "Saya Choi Seung Min, sutradara yang menghubungi anda untuk datang."

Aku menatap orang itu dengan tajam dan berjabat tangan singkat dengan terpaksa. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, namun darahku seolah mendidih dan jantungku berdetak cepat. Tubuhku memanas dan emosi seolah membakar tubuhku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hyun?"

"Zen seharusnya mengemudikan motor dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Namun jalanan yang dilaluinya licin akibat hujan buatan. Ia berusaha menurunkan kecepatan, namun rem motornya tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

Aku mendelik dan hendak berteriak. Namun aku tersadar jika aku berada di tempat umum dan tak bisa mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Apakah kalian tidak memiliki standar keamanan?! Kecerobohan kalian membahayakan nyawa orang lain," ujarku dengan sinis dan suara meninggi. "Apakah ini kali pertama kau membuat film?"

Sutradara itu menganggukan kepala dengan takut, "T-tentu saja ada. Sudah ada tim yang memeriksa property sebelum syuting. Namun kami tak mengira ini bisa terjadi."

"Tidak ada kecelakaan yang dapat diprediksi, kecuali jika sengaja dilakukan."

Sutradara itu terbelalak mendengar ucapanku, "Apa maksud anda? Apakah anda ingin mengatakan jika kami sengaja mencelakakan Zen?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Kau merasa begitu? Jika kau merasa begitu, bukankah kau memang sengaja melakukannya?"

Alis sutradara itu mengerut dan ia tampak sangat marah padaku, "Sebagai pengusaha anda tentu tahu jika hal ini tidak menguntungkan bagi kami. Perlu anda ketahui, kecelakaan ini terjadi karena bukan karena selang minyak rem nya tersumbat, bukan karena kesalahan kami."

"Jangan membela diri,"ucapku dengan suara meninggi. "Aku bisa menuntut kalian di pengadilan."

Ucapanku terdengar arogan dan beberapa orang seketika menatapku, namun mereka cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka dan dengan sengaja menunjukkan gesture yang mengintimidasi pada sutradara amatir itu.

Sutradara amatir sialan itu memelototiku dengan ekspresi menantang. Aku mengatur nafasku dan mengendalikan emosi yang hampir meledak dalam diriku.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Berani-beraninya mengancamku seperti ini hanya karena seorang aktor musikal kelas tiga."

Aku menyeringai, "Aku bisa menjadikannya aktor kelas satu jika aku mau, namun aku takkan membiarkanmu menjadi sutradara kelas tiga sekalipun."

Sutradara itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeram marah. _Body guard_ ku telah melihatnya dan ia segera bersiaga di dekatku. Aku segera menatapnya dengan tajam, "Kau bisa mencari namaku di mesin pencari manapun."

Aku tak menghiraukan sutradara itu dan segera duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang berada tepat disamping pintu ruangan UGD yang dimasuki Hyun dengan cemas. Aku melipat tangan dan memejamkan mata, berdoa agar Hyun dapat selamat.

.

.

Aku menunggu selama tiga jam dan sesekali menatap kearah pintu ruang UGD. Aku terus bertanya pada dokter yang sesekali keluar dari pintu itu mengenai kondisi Hyun. Sebelumnya aku telah menandatangani sebuah surat persetujuan operasi dengan mengatasnamakan sebagai kekasihnya. Para dokter itu bahkan tak berniat menunggu kedatangan keluarga Hyun setelah mengetahui aku yang menyetujui operasi itu.

Ponselku berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya dan aku meliriknya. Lagi-lagi terdapat puluhan pesan dan belasan _missed call_. Aku berniat mematikan ponselku, namun aku mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat nama Asisten Kang yang menelponku.

Aku menghela nafas dan menerima telepon. Rasanya bosan sekali mendengar suara wanita itu di telepon. Namun aku terpaksa menerimanya saat ini.

"Halo."

"Tuan Han, anda masih berada di rumah sakit? Anda harus menghadiri rapat bersama para bankir setengah jam lagi."

"Gantikan aku untuk menghadirinya, Asisten Kang,"

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Han. Para bankir akan menganggap anda sangat kasar jika meminta saya untuk menggantikan anda."

"Katakan saja jika aku sedang pusing dan sakit kepala. Mereka pasti mengerti."

"Baiklah Tuan Han. Lain kali tolong jangan bersikap seenaknya begini."

Aku segera mematikan telepon tanpa berniat menjawab Jaehee. Biasanya aku akan meladeni wanita itu, namun aku sedang tak berniat melakukannya. Lihatlah, suara wanita itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku dan rasanya sangat menyebalkan.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan aku segera menatap kearah pintu. Tak lama kemudian beberapa dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD sambil mendorong sebuah kasur.

Hyun berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Terdapat penopang di lehernya dan beberapa infus yang menusuk di tangannya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya meskipun dalam hati aku merasa ngeri.

Terdapat perban yang melilit di tangan dan kaki Hyun yang patah serta bagian tubuh lainnya. Kudengar tulang di punggung dan pinggangnya retak akibat terbentur saat kecelakaan dan terdapat kemungkinan jika ia akan lumpuh.

"Dokter Yoon, apakah operasinya berjalan lancar?" tanyaku pada salah seorang dokter berkacamata yang tadi sempat kutanyai mengenai kondisi Hyun.

Dokter itu menatapku dan tersenyum lega, "Tentu saja, Tuan Han. Kami telah memberinya anestesi dan ia akan sadar besok pagi."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, "Terima kasih, Dokter Yoon. Tolong segera hubungi aku jika terjadi apapun."

"Tentu saja, Tuan Han."

Aku tersenyum lega mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Aku yakin jika Hyun akan segera pulih dengan sangat cepat tanpa kusadari. Aku tak sabar menunggu besok pagi, menunggu saat ketika Hyun sadar.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit pukul lima pagi dengan pakaian yang kupilih dengan asal. Aku bahkan tak berpikir untuk memilih dasi yang akan kupakai. Aku asal mengambil dasi dan _vest_ hitam serta memakai kemeja garis-garis favoritku.

Aku bahkan hanya sempat memberi makan Elizabeth 3rd dan mengelusnya sekali. Aku tak menghiraukan tatapan sedihnya yang seolah merindukan sentuhan yang biasa kuberikan padanya. Bagiku Hyun adalah yang terpenting. Aku tak ingin ia terjaga tanpa siapapun di sisinya.

Aku setengah berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dan menaiki sebuah _elevator. Elevator_ itu segera terbuka ketika aku menekan tombol dan aku segera masuk ke dalam.

Aku menekan tombol lima dan _elevator_ segera bergerak naik. Ketika _elevator_ terbuka aku segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju sebuah pintu yang harus dilewati setiap orang sebelum memasuki kamar perawatan.

Tak ada seorangpun disana, tentu saja. Aku datang diluar jam kunjungan yang seharusnya, namun aku tak peduli dan segera melewati pintu itu. Lagipula aku telah memiliki ijin untuk berkunjung jam berapapun yang kuinginkan dari pemilik rumah sakit yang merupakan rekan ayahku.

Aku melewati pintu itu dan kini berada di lorong dengan pintu-pintu. Aku menatap nomor yang tertera di masing-masing pintu dan mempersiapkan diri melihat lebih dekat sosok Hyun.

Aku menatap pintu di sisi kiriku. Lima kosong satu, bukan yang ini. Aku menatap pintu di sisi kananku dan terdapat tulisan lima kosong dua. Juga bukan yang ini. Aku terus menyusuri lorong dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang kucari.

Lima kosong delapan. Aku berhenti di depan ruangan itu dan mengetuk pintu meski aku tahu tak seorangpun akan menjawab. Aku hanya berusaha memperlama diri untuk menemui Hyun.

Aku segera menekan pegangan pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku mendapati Hyun terbaring diatas kasur dengan mata terpejam. Terdapat sebuah alat yang mengukur detak jantungnya dan aku merasa lega alat itu masih menunjukkan gerakan naik turun.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan hendak menyentuh telapak tangannya, namun aku segera mengurungkan niat begitu melihat perban yang melilit tangan nya yang baru saja di gips.

Aku menatap Hyun lekat-lekat dan tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya bahkan masih tetap terlihat tampan dan mempesona meskipun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Rambut perak yang dipadukan dengan kulit putih yang bersinar serta bulu mata lentiknya serta bibir yang menggoda membuatku ingin menciumnya. Aku merasa bangga memiliki kekasih setampan ini sebagai teritoriku.

Tatapanku mengarah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya yang dibalut perban. Beberapa jarum infus menusuk di tangannya, membuat fisiknya yang indah dan elegan terlihat bagaikan sebuah manekin rusak.

Aku benar-benar benci dengan sutradara amatiran sialan yang membuat Hyun menderita dan terluka seperti ini. Kalau saja aku tak cukup tenang, aku akan membuat sutradara amatir dan para kru tak professional itu mengalami penderitaan yang sama seperti yang dialami Hyun.

Bola mata Hyun perlahan bergerak, begitupun dengan jari-jarinya. Aku merasa terkejut, namun aku hanya terdiam di tempatku. Aku begitu terpaku hingga tak mengambil inisiatif untuk memanggil dokter atau perawat. Aku tak tahu jika apa yang terjadi padanya adalah hal yang lazim atau bukan.

"Ju-min…?"

Aku segera menatap Zen lekat-lekat ketika aku mendengar suara lirihnya menyebut namaku. Aku mendekatkan tubuhku hingga menempel ke tepi kasur.

"Hyun.. kau sudah sadar? Tubuhmu sakit? aku memburunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba melintas begitu saja dibenakku. Aku benar-benar khawatir hingga tak mampu mempertahankan ketenanganku.

Hyun tersenyum lemah padaku, "Hanya sedikit. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Aku berdecak kesal mendengar jawabannya. Aku segera menatapnya dengan tajam dan berkata dengan nada dingin, "Pedulikan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, idiot."

Hyun tertawa pelan, "Tidak perlu. Kemampuan penyembuhanku seperti _monster_."

Aku menjawab dengan sinis, "Tetap saja kau sedang sakit. Kau bahkan baru saja menjalani operasi."

Kekasihku tersenyum padaku. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat lebih cerah, seolah ia sedang tak mengalami kesakitan, "Oh, ayolah. Ekspresi wajahmu itu menakutkan, tahu. Jangan membuat wajah seperti itu didepan kekasihmu yang mencintai keindahan ini. Oke?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum tipis. Namun tubuhku seolah menolak perintahku dan bergerak semaunya. Janganku untuk tersenyum, untuk berekspresi datar saja sangat sulit. Pada akhirnya aku berhasil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum meski sudut bibirku terasa nyeri dan berkedut-kedut.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik."

Aku menyentuh pipinya dan menahan diri untuk tak mencubitnya. Kulitnya terasa agak dingin, namun hanya dengan menyentuhnya membuatku merasa lebih baik.

"Jika saja kau tak memaksaku, aku tak akan tersenyum seperti idiot. Tak ada satu orang normalpun yang bisa tersenyum di saat kekasihnya sedang berada di antara hidup dan mati."

"Tak perlu khawatir padaku, Jumin. Dengan kemampuan penyembuhanku yang seperti monster ini, aku akan sembuh sebelum kau menyadarinya," Hyun tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya padaku. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Aku menatap tangan itu. Tangan itu terbalut perban dan hanya terdapat luka-luka meskipun secara ajaib tak mengalami patah tulang atau setidaknya sendi yang bergeser.

Aku mengulurkan tangan itu dan mengenggamnya dengan hati-hati, memastikan agar ia tak kesakitan.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, Hyun," aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lebar, menampilkan senyum terbaik yang bisa kutampilkan untuknya saat ini.

Hyun tersenyum padaku. Senyuman itu begitu manis, membuatku bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya dan berharap jika senyuman itu selalu terukir di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, Jumin."

Hyun mengenggam tangaku dengan erat. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku dan tak sadar jika perlahan mata Hyun terpejam hingga tiba-tiba tangan itu terjatuh dan menyentuh kasur.

Terdengar suara beep panjang dan keras di monitor detak jantung yang menandakan jika Hyun baru saja pergi. Aku segera tersadar dan menatap tanganku yang masih mengenggam tangannya.

Duniaku terasa runtuh seketika. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas hingga aku berlutut tanpa sadar dan lututku menghantam lantai keramik yang keras. Aku segera menekan bel dan berharap dokter akan segera datang.

Aku berusaha mengguncang tubuhnya dan menyentuh nadinya dengan satu tanganku. Nadi itu tak lagi berdenyut dan aku semakin panik.

Beberapa petugas medis segera memasuki ruangan dan tampak terkejut dengan keberadaanku. Aku tak mempedulikan mereka dan aku segera berkata pada dokter itu, "Tolong selamatkan kekasihku."

Aku mengenggam tangan Hyun dengan erat dan menatapnya lekat-lekat untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku bangkit berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan sebelum menumpahkan air mataku yang hampir mengalir tanpa kusadari.

Aku segera mendudukkan diri kursi yang berada di depan ruangan dengan tubuh lemas. Aku melipat tangan di depan wajahku dengan kepala tertunduk.

Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk tak pernah bisa memiliki cintaku? Setelah kehilangan cinta pertama yang tak bisa kumiliki dan berhasil merelakannya, kini aku harus kehilangan Hyun?

Kumohon, jika tuhan benar-benar ada, tolong dengarkan doaku kali ini. Tolong biarkan Hyun hidup untukku. Izinkan aku melihat senyumnya besok, lusa, atau hari-hari di masa yang akan datang yang akan kuhabiskan bersamanya. Aku tak peduli jika aku harus kehilangan kekayaanku, ketampananku atau apapun asalkan aku bisa bersamanya.

Aku tak yakin jika aku sanggup bangkit seandainya aku kehilangan Hyun. Aku tak yakin ada manusia lainnya yang akan mencintaiku tanpa syarat, bukan mencintai apa yan kumiliki.

Lima belas menit yang telah berlalu terasa bagaikan neraka. Aku tak pernah merasa begitu lelah hanya karena menunggu lima belas menit. Tatapanku terus tertuju pada pintu kamar Hyun, menunggu kabar dari para dokter itu.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan aku segera menatap dokter pertama yang keluar dari ruangan dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. Sorot mata dan ekspresi para dokter itu serupa. Ekspresi mereka semua menunjukkan penyesalan dan kekecewaan.

"Mohon maaf, Tuan Han. Kekasih anda telah berpulang. Kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

Tetesan air mata yang sejak tadi sempat kutahan mengalir begitu saja tanpa kukendalikan. Aku tak peduli dengan wibawaku yang runtuh dihadapan para dokter itu. Persetan dengan wibawaku yang runtuh, hatiku yang hancur telah menghancurkan segala hal yang selama ini kumiliki dan kupertahankan.

"Tolong ijinkan aku melihat kekasihku. Aku akan meminta asistenku menghubungi keluarganya."

"Baiklah, Tuan Han," jawab para dokter yang kutahu takkan mampu menolak permintaanku.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan perawatan Hyun dan menyentuh tubuhnya yang kini mendingin serta mendekapnya. Tubuh itu sebentar lagi tak akan bisa kurengkuh dan kurasakan. Aku tak mampu menyentuhnya lagi untuk selamanya.

Tolong katakan jika ini hanya mimpi. Jika ini hanya mimpu buruk, tolong bangunkan aku sekarang juga. Aku mencubit tanganku sendiri sekeras mungkin hanya untuk memastikan jika ini adalah realita. Aku meringis, ini adalah realita.

Wajah Hyun masih terlihat sama seperti lima belas menit yang lalu. Wajahnya tampak damai dan ia terlihat seolah sedang tersenyum. Senyum abadi itu terpatri di wajahnya.

Dengan suara parau aku berbisik, berharap Hyun dapat mendengarku meski kutahu itu tak mungkin. Aku hanya ingin menghindari lebih banyak penyesalan yang akan kurasakan hingga kematianku jika aku tak mengucapkannya saat ini.

Aku merengkuhnya dengan erat sebelum melepaskannya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyun."

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Akhirnya fanfict Mystic Messenger pertama author selesai. Entah kenapa author lebih suka cerita sad ending untuk fanfict buatan author.

Mengenai fanfict ini , plot nya terinspirasi dari salah satu fanart Mystic Messenger yang pernah author liat (lupa nemu dimana). Ada scene yang author ambil dari fanart itu.


End file.
